Odin
Odin (オーディン Ōdin) is the captain of the highly trained Rune Knights' Special Operations Unit, otherwise known as Typhos. Kind, fatherly, and powerful, he is a well-respected member of the Rune Knights and beloved by his community. Appearance Odin has silver, shoulder-length long hair. His hair at the top makes a somewhat pointy, double-V shape. He has golden eyes and pale skin. Tattooed on each of his palms are navy blue magic circles, used for his Summoning Magic. He often wares his white Rune Knight Armor over his blue long sleeve shirt and grey pants. His armor is lightweight and streamlined. It has double blue lines going all the way around his armor from his chest up to his arms in one direction and down to his legs in the other direction. On stealth missions, he switches to a black version of this armor, with navy blue black lines. Personality Odin is a very respectful individual. He rarely belittles opponents and often praises stronger fighters for their battle prowess. He acts as somewhat of a fatherly figure, training his subordinates in both magic and military combat, often comparing them to his own children due to his fondness for them. This charismatic personality trait of his has gained him many loyal friends, especially the respect and admiration of his subordinates. His personality has earned him great respect in the Magic Council as well, even from the most skeptical of council members. Despite this, he has somewhat of a naive streak, being too willing to trust even certain untrustworthy individuals, which is why he normally surrounds himself with skeptics. This isn’t to say he is never prepared for betrayal, but he does not always expect it. Odin is somewhat of a pacifist. Even when betrayed, he never holds a grudge. He never intentionally gets into fights, only fighting to protect himself or his comrades. Despite being the captain of Typhos, the squad most notable for the eradication of Dark Guilds, he usually tries to take Dark Mages alive, as he hates death due to his earlier encounter with Dark Mages and prefers to try to teach people to go down the right path, especially youths. However, when ordered, or when left with no other option, he will not hesitate to kill. He’s especially willing to kill those he can tell have no hope of ever turning to the side of good. History When Odin was a young man, he lived mostly self-sufficiently with his wife. They didn't have much, but they were happy. One day, a Dark Guild infringed on his territory, attempting to coerce him to give it to them. But after he refused, they killed his wife. In a rage, Odin unleashed the full power of his magic to kill all the Dark Mages and eradicated the Dark Guild. However, his wrath had led to a great deal of collateral damage, causing major damage to the nearby village and several casualties. In order to help make reparations, and to prevent the same atrocities from occurring as what happened to his wife, Odin decided to join the Magic Council's Rune Knights. Since then, he sends a portion of his paycheck back to the village he destroyed in order to make reparations. He visits regularly, and the villagers all love and respect him. While still a regular knight, his unit was assaulted by a Dark Mage guild, severely injuring his commanding officer. Taking advantage of the momentary panic, the Dark Guild casted a sleeping spell on the unit, based around the usage of a gas, attempting to capture or eliminate them. Using his magic, Odin was able to negate the sleeping spell's effect on himself by cocooning himself in a wooden shell. When the Dark Mages threatened to harm his comrades if he didn't come out, he fashioned a mask for himself made from wood, as well as two additional ones for his raven summons, which he used to call for assistance, proceeding to engage the Dark Guild in combat. Using his magic to both attack his enemies and defend his comrades, he fought them all off single-handedly. By the time reinforcements had arrived, all the Dark Mages had either been killed or captured, with no casualties on the Rune Knight’s side. Magic and Abilities Yggdrasil '(イグドラシル ''Igudorashiru): A Caster-Type, Lost Magic and variation of Wood Magic. This magic allows the user to create white, wooden constructs for both offensive and defensive purposes. The wood generated by this magic is notable for its incredible resilience, being notably stronger and more durable than most metals, even being capable of standing up against Adamantine. His wood is also flame and heat-resistant, allowing Odin to even block strong magical attacks of that attribute with his magic. He can create large structures in seconds and has fine enough control to create weapons and armor for himself and allies, although his magic is not as accurate as Maker Magic. While the structures he creates are often permanent, in order to influence the wood he created further he must imbue the wood with his magical energy once again. The constructs he generates normally lose Odin's magical energy in a few seconds to a few minutes, depending on how much focus Odin is putting into certain constructs. Larger constructs are generally more difficult to manipulate and maintain control over. Odin's magic also comes with a unique ability; he can absorb the eternano stored within trees in order to restore his magical reserves and increase the power of his spells, although this kills the trees as a result. When using this particular ability, his left eye glows and a rune forms inside of it. Despite the general strength of his magic, it has a notable weakness to acid and poison, which still affects his wood as it would a normal plant. * '''World Tree (世界の木 Sekai no Ki): To begin the casting of this spell, Odin first claps his hands together and taking up a particular stance to assist in focusing his magical energy. As Odin focuses his magical power, a large tree begins to form from his body, with various branches, a gigantic trunk, and even roots (it only lacks leaves). While Odin's magical energy resides in the tree, he is capable of manipulating every part of the tree, moving the branches and roots, and even sprouting new branches to attack with. As Odin is merged with the tree, it becomes an extension of his own being, with the movements of the tree being directly controlled by his mind. This technique can take a major toll on Odin's body if overused, so he generally limits himself to using this spell one time per day. If the tree is separated from Odin's body, then the spell is immediately canceled, with Odin being unable to freely manipulate the limbs anymore. It also becomes more difficult to control the tree the more enemies that Odin needs to fight. * Gungnir (ガンギル Gangiru): Odin uses his magic to create a wooden spear. After its creation, Odin pools his magical energy into it, simultaneously absorbing the eternano from nearby trees as well. Pointing the spear at his opponent, he then fires a blast of pure magical energy, strong enough to easily destroy Adamantine. This is Odin's most powerful spell. Summoning Magic (召喚魔法 Shōkan Mahō): Using the magic circles tattooed onto his palms as a medium, Odin is capable of utilizing this form of Spatial Magic. Odin uses this magic to summon a variety of creatures, as long as he has made a contract with said creature. Odin is capable of summoning five different creatures, four of which he normally summons in pairs. * Freki and Geri (フレキとゲリ Fureki to Geri): Twin wolves, one black and one white. They are excellent at tracking, with highly enhanced senses of smell and hearing, superior to that of any wolf or even enhanced humans. They also boast considerable strength and speed, making them useful in combat situations as well. Odin refers to them as his "hunting dogs". * Huginn and Muninn (フーギンとムンニン Fūgin to Mun'nin): A pair of ravens. They lack any combat capabilities, but are skilled at receiving and relaying information. As magical beasts, they are capable of storing sounds within them and then replaying those sounds upon reaching their destination on command or after a set time. * Sleipnir (スリープナー Sureipuniru): An eight-legged horse that Odin uses as his steed. Despite the normal clumsiness a steed with so many legs may have, Sleipnir is rather fleet-footed, being superior to even some High Speed users. Outside of just being used for transportation, Sleipnir also makes an effective calvary steed. Master Sensor: Odin is highly skilled at sensing the magic of others. From just brief exposure to one's magical energy, he can discern their level of power, the type of magic they use, and their potential. He's capable of sensing ones magic power from kilometers away, although it becomes more difficult for him to discern one's capabilities the farther away he is. Using his magic, Odin is capable of drastically increasing the range and clarity of his sensory abilities by planting roots throughout the land. Master Weapons Specialist: While he does not primarily using weapons in battle, he is skilled enough in the usage of various weapons and is able to effectively wield them in combat as well as train others. He is most skilled with in the use of a spear, which he displays when using his Gungnir spell. Keen Intellect: Odin is a skilled tactician, capable of utilizing his resources to the fullest. Despite the dangerousness of his unit's job, he is able to formulate plans and strategies with minimal casualties, while still accomplishing his goals. He is also skilled at discerning his opponent's weaknesses and skills in a short period of time, while also using this ability to effectively train his subordinates, even in magics he himself isn't capable of using. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Odin has considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat, being a combat instructor in martial arts and teaching them to many skilled martial artists in his unit. Immense Durability: Odin is capable of taking a vast amount of punishment, including bone-crushing and steel shattering attacks, and is still capable of getting back to his feet afterwards. Immense Magic Power: Odin's magic power is enormous on its own, enough for him to be considered no less than S-Class in power. He can maintain and manipulate structures as large as his World Tree for long periods of time without tiring, and possesses enough destructive power to eradicate Dark Guilds single-handedly. His already immense magic power can be increased even further by absorbing the magic power from trees. When exerting his magic power, his aura is colored dull blue. Trivia * In Norse Mythology, Odin is the king of the Asgard and the father of Baldr and Thor. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Wood Magic Users Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Knight Captains